


Just Say Yes

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelic Soulbond, Angst, Bonding, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

 

 

#

 

Dean slipped over the salt line and out the door, taking care to be quiet, even though probably nothing short of a second Apocalypse would have woken Sam up now. Or Bobby, and maybe Castiel too, because for all that the angel – scratch that, _arch_ angel now – didn't sleep, he was damn sure doing a good imitation of it at the moment.

 

And Dean could have stayed inside, sure; read or worked on the guns or wound up the laptop or whatever, stayed and watched his brother sleep – heck, just listen to Sammy breathe. Listen to him being alive, and here.

 

Here with Dean. Who now owed Cas a debt he could never, ever even begin to repay, but he'd fucking well spend his life trying.

 

But Dean's bed was – cold. Cold, and too big, and –

 

Dammit.

 

He closed the door carefully behind himself, and leaned back against the frame.

 

"Awake already?"

 

Dean jumped, jerked around.

 

"Because I think I'm insulted by that, really," Gabriel said, from where he leaned against the wall of Bobby's house, one shoulder pressed to the shingles, not three feet away. "I put some actual serious work into that orgasm of yours; you should've been out for another hour or two, at least."

 

Dean blew out a breath. If there had been any chance of him getting any more sleep, adrenaline had just shot that to hell and gone. "That was just in my _head_ , Gabriel."

 

Gabriel shrugged. "You were the one worried about the shouting. Your body doesn't know the difference. Sex endorphins are sex endorphins, no matter how you _come_ by them."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you think you're funny."

 

"To quote a human I know, 'I think I'm adorable.'"

 

Yeah, yeah. "Why're you out here?" _And not in bed? With me?_

 

Gabriel turned his head and squinted at something in the distance – junked cars, dust motes maybe, who knew? "Castiel shook some gi-fucking-normous trees when he got Sam loose. I'm just – watching for any stray nuts that might've fallen and come rolling our way."

 

Dean squinted now because as plausible as that sounded, something wasn't right. They were here because even before the special angel additives, Bobby's place had been one of the best warded spots on the continent. Now? It was practically rock-solid. "No," he said slowly, "that's not it."

 

Gabriel's gaze swung back to him, and the archangel's mouth pursed. "You're annoying, Winchester."

 

Dean took a step closer. "Part of my charm. Cough it up."

 

"Your brother's free now," Gabriel said softly, after a minute or two. "That was the last piece. So like I said, I'm just taking a good look around."

 

…taking a good look, like…

 

Like maybe it's the last time he'll see it.

 

No. Oh _fucking hell_ , no. Dean stared, his heartrate jacking up. "They _wouldn't_ do that to you now, would they? Seriously? Yank you back upstairs? After everything you did, after you totally saved their collected asses? After _God_ _Himself_ brought you back?"

 

" _They_ wouldn't, no. I don't think they _could_. Dad, on the other hand?" Gabriel looked away again.

 

"No. _No_ , dammit."

 

"I'm His Messenger, Dean, or I was," Gabriel said, a twist to his mouth. "Not His Mind-Reader, or His Confidant. Nobody ever knows the Will of God before He says it." He snorted. "Not even Michael, as he found out."

 

"No." Dean was right in front of Gabriel before he realized he was moving, both hands on the archangel's shoulders. "There's gotta be a way around this, some way to make sure you can stay. I mean, if you want to."

 

The honey eyes were colorless in the dark, but there was warmth in Gabriel's small smile. "Aw, Dean-o. You do care."

 

Dean's grip tightened, because this was _not_ a teasing matter, fuck it all. And Gabriel must've picked that out of Dean's head, because the teasing fell away, and Gabriel reached up to run a finger lightly, so gently, across Dean's lower lip.

 

Goddammit, Dean couldn't lose this. He _couldn't_ , not when it had literally taken Hell and the almost-end of the world to find it. " _Gabriel_."

 

Gabriel's lips parted – and he paused, his expression shifting to something – considering.

 

"What? Gabriel, _what_?"

 

"There – is something you could do, actually, that _we_ could do, that might – _might_ – head things off," Gabriel said slowly, and wow, Dean wasn't at all sure what to make of _that_ expression.

 

"Well, don't fucking wait for my birthday or anything, _tell_ me already!"

 

"You could marry me."

 

_Marry me_.

 

"That's the closest word you humans have for it, anyway, it's really more of a bond – a permanent bond – between your soul and my grace. But it would give me – visiting rights, let's call them, that'd be hard to argue with."

 

_Marry me_.

 

"Yoo-hoo?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Dean?"

 

It took two tries before Dean could say anything. Not that he had any clue what it was gonna come out of his mouth. "You're a guy."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No, _you're_ a guy. _I'm_ an angel, who just happens to be guy-shaped. Don't tell me that little fact got past you, somehow?"

 

_Marry me_.

 

To have and to hold, from that day forward, until possibly not even death would them part – it slammed him so hard, Dean couldn't breath.

 

_He wanted that_. Dear God, he _wanted that_ so much it scared him stupid – to know that Gabriel would always be there, to finally have something, someone of his own. Someone who _knew_ him and wasn't afraid and _loved him anyway_ , someone he didn't have to protect – a _love_ that wouldn't die on him, who _wouldn't leave him_ –

 

Gabriel was kissing him, hard and passionate, giving him air, and Gabriel's hands were cupping Dean's face and they were down on their knees on Bobby's porch and Dean had no idea how they'd gotten there. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Gabriel, there in Dean's arms.

 

Gabriel kissed him forever, kissed him hard and then kissed him gentle, kissed him until he could breathe again, cocoa and sweet mint in the air around him, mint and lightning and that sharp, joyful scent that was Gabriel alone. Gabriel's palms pressed hot against Dean's face as he nibbled one more time on Dean's lip and then pulled away, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together. "Okay, I'm guessing that maybe, just maybe, I know the answer, but you have to _tell_ me, Dean," he murmured. "You have to actually say 'yes.'"

 

The laughter that bubbled up in Dean's chest felt just a touch this side of hysterical. "Ain't that what Sam and me just spent two years trying _not_ to say?" Gabriel chuckled, and Dean brought his own hands up to wrap his fingers around Gabriel's wrists and move back just enough to see Gabriel's face, his eyes, and stare for a moment at this sharp, tricky, sarcastic miracle that'd somehow happened despite Dean's best efforts to stop it.

 

This…must be what joy felt like.

 

"Yes," he said softly, and leaned forward to press his mouth to Gabriel's again. " _Yes_."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Say Yes  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Schmangst, schmoop, romance, fixit!fic, future!fic  
> Pairing: Dean/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: S5, I guess  
> Warnings: Unabashed schmoop  
> Disclaimer: It's Kripke's sandbox, I only play and run away  
> Word Count: ~1170  
> Series: Peppermint Wind  
> Summary: "You could marry me."
> 
> Note: A prequel story to morganoconner's utterly delightful "Peppermint Wind" 'verse, in which she has most graciously allowed me to play. I felt that I owed her a fic for many reasons (including her all-around wonderfulness), she mentioned Dean/Gabriel and proposal schmoop, and this story is the result. Also to be used as the "proposal" square on my schmoop_bingo card, so it's a two-for-one deal! Title shamelessly lifted from the Snow Patrol song of the same name.
> 
> "Peppermint Wind" found here: http://shadow-legacy.livejournal.com/30791.html


End file.
